


A Letter From The King

by FranchiseFan14



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion, F/F, F/M, Gen, Inspired by Game of Thrones, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23411974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FranchiseFan14/pseuds/FranchiseFan14
Relationships: Joffrey Baratheon/Original Character(s), Joffrey Baratheon/Reader, Myrcella Baratheon & Reader, Myrcella Baratheon/Original Character(s), Tommen Baratheon/Original Character(s), Tommen Baratheon/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	A Letter From The King

I _King Robert of the House Baratheon, the First of His Name, King of the Andals and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, and Protector of the Ream_ write this letter to you, my child, Y/N.

If you are reading this I'm either dead or you are now no longer a child, either way, I feel like it's time.

I fell in love with your mother the moment she arrived at court, after the war and many years before she was sent away to be married off. When I heard of her husband's death I invited her back to court and not long after she fell pregnant with you. To protect you I told your mother she would have to claim you as her dead husband's child to make sure that no harm came to you, either from _Queen Cersei_ or any of her children wanting to make sure that you could not take their place as the next heir.

I convinced your mother to stay and gave her a good job at court so that you could live comfortably while also allowing me to watch you grow up. Even if I was not there or seemed not to care about you or any of my other basted children, I do care but I can't express it without putting you all in danger.

I hope that you and my children are all still close friends but I would like to make it clear that I know what _Sir Jamie_ and _Queen Cersei_ have done and continue to do so. You may not know what that means now but if you do make sure that the _Baratheon_ name lives on and stays in _power_.

\- King Robert Baratheon, _The Usurper_


End file.
